


Daddy Chimed In Go For The Throat

by Daise101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Mari gets slapped, Songfic, but then she punches back, idk how to write summaries, ml salt fic, no beta we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daise101/pseuds/Daise101
Summary: It’s been a few weeks since new girl Jessica Teal joined her class. It’s been one week since she took the title of Queen Bee. What happens when Marinette goes against her wishes?Inspired by Melanie Martinez’ Class Fight: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XAVFWtus75k
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Daddy Chimed In Go For The Throat

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on the next chapter of Berry Boys but decided to do this instead.
> 
> Song fic based on Class Fight by Melanie Martinez.

_ It was the middle of class and the teacher wasn't lookin' _

_ Kelly had a fat ass and trouble was cookin' _

It was the beginning of class and Mlle. Bustier was writing something on the board the board that marinette wasn’t paying attention to. She was seething at the girl sitting next to Adrien. Jessica had joined her class a few weeks ago, and in just one week she had taken the title of Queen Bee.

She was basically a cooler Chloé, which is kind of ironic with how fast Sabrina dropped Chloe and latched onto Jessica. She had a few other minions that followed her everywhere. Her parents were apparently some rich business people.

_ She had a boy wrapped around her finger tight _

_ I fell in love with him, but he wasn't in my light _

She had apparently taken a liking to Adrien, and it seemed like he had taken a liking to her as well. Why Adrien liked her back was a mystery to Marinette. She wasn’t as harsh with her crush on him like Chloe was, but it was obvious.

Always sending sweet looks, complimenting him on any little thing he did. Play flirting with him. But when she wasn’t paying attention to him she was talking shit about someone else . Marinette didn’t understand her. How can she be so sweet and kind to one person, but act like an absolute bitch to others.

_ The teacher gave me notes to go out and give Kelly _

_ She was kissin' Brandon, I got jelly _

_ I wanted to be in her shoes for one day _

_ I just waited 'til recess to make her pay _

They had all broken into pairs to discuss the topic. Marinette had partnered up with Nino since Alya was with Lila and Adrien was with Jessica. Adrien and Jessica had gone out into the hallway because the classroom was “to loud for them to hear each other.”

They were supposed to be talking about a partner project. Mlle. Bustier had passed around the planning sheet.

“Marinette, can you go out and give the planning sheet to Adrien and Jessica?” Mlle. Bustier asked her.

“Sure.” She replied. She told Nino she’d be right back.

She took the planning sheet, and made her way towards the pair. Marinette turned went around the corner to find Adrien and Jessica chatting. Before she could hand them the sheet, they kissed. Marinette stood there, frozen, wondering what her next move should be. Should she cough? Should she just say hey? Should she drop the paper and just run?

“Um…” she finally decided to interrupt them.

They both looked at her. Adrien, blushing as red a Nathaniel’s hair, and Jessica with the smuggest face she had ever seen.

“Mlle. Bustier passed out a planning sheet a-and asked me to give it to you.” She stuttered while handing them the paper.

Jessica got up and clapped her hands together, “thank you Marinette! I’ll have to go inside with you, we didn’t bring a pencil out here with us.” She looked back to Adrien and smiled at him sweetly, “I’ll be right back Adrien.”

On their way back to class Jessica stopped her. “You know, maybe you’d be the one kissing him if you weren’t such a stalker.” Marinette gave her a confused look, “I know about all the times you followed Adrien around, trying to get his attention.” Jessica’s face turned from smug to angry, “stay the hell away from him and out of my way, and you won’t get hurt.” She walked into the classroom to get her pencil, leaving Marinette dumbfounded.

_ Mommy, why do I feel sad? _

_ Should I give him away or feel this bad? _

_ "No, no, no, don't you choke" _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" (class fight) _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" (class fight) _

At lunch Marinette was sitting next Mireille because Lila made good with her promise taking away all of her of her friends. They were both talking about her and Auror’s latest show on KIDZ+. Meanwhile, Jessica and her posse were up to what they normally were. Trash talking people.

“And I was trying to give her advice,” Jessica explained, the girls around her agreeing. “I told her “that’s ugly. Your dress and your makeup, like it’s embarrassing for everyone you need to change.” And she took it as if I was insulting her.”

Sabrina looked over Jessica’s shoulder, and saw that Adrien was talking to Marinette,

“Hey Jess—“ she started.

“Be quiet I’m talking” Jessica said before she could finish. “Anyways…”

Sabrina looked back to the other girls, pointing at where Marintte was sitting next to Adrien, laughing at something he said to her.

“Are you even listening to me!?” She looked at where they were pointing, “I told that stalker to stay the hell away!” She started speed walking to them. “MARINETTE!” She screamed.

The girl in question looked at who said her name, to be met with a hard slap on her face. Adrien backed away.

“What did I tell you? I said to stay away. What didn’t you understand about that?” She slapped her again. “Did you not understand me then? Did you need me to say it again?”

She could hear Mireille in the background asking Jessica to leave her alone, but she wasn’t paying attention. Jessica was yelling way to loud for her to focus one anything else.

_ Her face was fucked up and my hands were bloody _

_ We were in the playground, things were getting muddy _

Did she just do that? Did she just punch Jessica? Adrenaline was running through her body when she did it. Marinette stared at her fist. She didn’t mean to do it. It just happened!

_ The teacher broke us up after I broke her _

_ And my one true love called me a monster _

“YOU BITCH, WHAT THE HELL?” Jessica screeched.

“I- I- I didn’t mean to I swear, it just happened-”

“SO YOUR FIST JUST HAPPENED TO SWING AT MY FACE?”

“Marinette you didn’t need to punch her!” Adrien said from behind her.

“I-” She started 

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG AND JESSICA TEAL,PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE. NOW!” Mlle. Mendeleiev screamed from the doors of the cafeteria.

Her parents are going to kill her.

_ Mommy, why do I feel sad? _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this right. It’s my first songfic.  
Comments are always welcome!


End file.
